Goony (Ultra)
|epnum=TBA |epname=Beginnings |firststagename=Zigzagoon |evo=y |prevonum=263G |secondstagename=Linoone |firstevonum=264G |current=With Hop |nature = Impish|media = manga|evo1num = 264G|evolution = 1|firstevoep = The Gym Challenge: Minor League|firstevoname = The Gym Challenge: Minor League|numepsh = 2|numeps1 = 2}}'Goony '''is a Galarian that Hop owns in Pokémon Ultra and his third Pokémon overall. As of ''Stow-On-Side, she is at level 27 and her Characteristic is “capable of taking hits”. History Galar Arc Goony first appeared in Beginnings as a wild Pokémon on Route 2 that attacks Hop and Erick while they’re travelling. After defeating Ace and Wooly, Goony is eventually caught by Hop using a rock to weaken her, and reluctantly joins his team. After Hop arrives in Motostoke and his Poké Balls are stolen by a gang of wild Nickit, Goony starts fighting with Wooly until Ace convinces the two to work together to find Hop. After using Goony’s knowledge of the city to navigate straight to the Nickits’ lair, Ace defeats the leader, Thievul, with a Double Kick. The three are later found by Hop in front of the stadium. In The Gym Challenger Exhibtion Tournament, Goony is sent out in Hop’s first round match against Bede’s Solosis. She manages to outmaneuver it and blind it with Sand-Attack, then proceeds to knock it out with Night Slash. However, she is quickly weakened and defeated by a Draining Kiss from Bede’s Gothita. Goony is later used in Hop’s gym battle against Milo in The Gym Challenge: Minor League. She is sent out against Milo’s final Pokémon, Eldegoss. Despite using the same strategy employed on Bede’s Solosis, Eldegoss manages to land a Magical Leaf, defeating Goony. In Hop’s Double Battle with Bede, her and Wooly manages to hold their own against Bede’s newly evolved Duosion and Gothorita. Later during the battle, she evolves into Linoone, and manages to take out both of the Psychic types with a Night Slash, winning Hop the battle. She’s later seen during Hop’s training with Mustard, training along with Mustard’s Inteleon to use her speed to greater effect. In Hop’s rematch against Nessa, Goony is sent out against the Gym Leader’s Goldeen. Using her speed and Sand-Attack strategy, she manages to outmaneuver it and win. However, she is swiftly defeated by a Aqua Jet from Nessa’s Arrokuda. After returning to Motostoke, she is used against Lance in Hop’s rematch against Erick, the two swiftly knocking each other out with a colliding Night Slash and Extreme Speed. She is then used in Hop’s gym battle against Kabu, battling Ninetales. Early on, her mobility is limited due to being trapped in a Fire Spin, preventing her from moving. Despite this, she manages to land a Sand-Attack on Ninetales, blinding it, and allowing her to defeat with a Night Slash before fainting due to the Fire Spin. Personality and characteristics Goony began as quite a bully, often pushing around Hop’s other Pokémon. However, after spending more time with her trainer, she became more friendly, especially after evolving into a Linoone. Moves used